Arrived at the Caribbean/Sailing adventure on the sea/Battle against Davy Jones
This is the scene where the gang arrived at the Caribbean, going on a sailing adventure and fight Davy Jones in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. scene starts with black then we see the view of ships and the Caribbean seas as the voices of pirates sing Voices of pirates: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me~ The Krakken leapt from the ocean brine~ Look out, me hearties yo ho~ And to the locker the Sparrow confined~ Look out, me hearties yo ho~ Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me~ A goddess thought she'd a Sparrow save~ Look out, me hearties yo ho~ And brought a blackguard back from the grave~ Look out, me hearties yo ho~ Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me~ The Flying Dutchman is on the hunt~ Look out, me hearties yo ho~ To punish a Sparrow for his affront~ Look out, me hearties yo ho~ Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me~ Within the chest, his secret sleeps~ Loot out, me hearties yo ho~ The heart of Davy Jones still beats~ Look out, me hearties yo ho~ Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me~ at night. Ryan, Meg, Ryanara, Sora and their friends are in thier pirate outfits on two rafts Sora: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me~ the tune Oisin Ryan: Wow, Sora. You seem bright and cheerful. Donald Duck: Why are you so happy? Sora: 'Cause we get to be pirates again! Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Queen Ryanara: I liked this outfit I'm wearing. Wallflower was smashing in this. If only she find her sea legs. Meg Griffin: I hope so, your highness. Goofy: Yup, Meg. Sora You always did like this world. Sora: How could anyone not? Still... it's a real shame we don't have a bigger ship. Ryan F-Freeman: That's okay, Sora. Us too. Donald Duck: Got any idea where we're going? Crash Bandicoot: Where are we going to, mates? Sora: Where else? The edge of the world! Sean Ryan: Captain Ryan and Captain Meg! Ryan F-Freeman: How is the crew, Mr. Sean? Sean Ryan: They feel fine. Meg Griffin: That's great. Goofy: Captain Sora! Sora: What ails ya, Mister Goofy? Goofy: The edge of the world! Sora: Aye! Jessie Primefan: We can see it too. Goofy: We're runnin' outta sea, sirs! Sora: Aye! We're runnin' outta sea. laughs Ryan F-Freeman: This is amazing. And we're runnin' outta sea. Captain Sora knows his best. Meg Griffin: Yeah. Wait. Did he said... The Blindings, Meg, Ryan, Donald and Sora: Running out?! Sci-Ryan: Do you hear that sound? Matau T. Monkey: Hmm. I hear water. Trio Darkle: Louder and louder water. camera shows that there is a waterfall ahead. To the gang Bertram T. Monkey: It's a waterfall! I'm sorry, Ryan. Sora knows least. two rafts are getting pulled toward the waterfall Ryan and Meg: Hard to port! Sora: Hard to starboard! Donald and Goofy: But there's no time, Captain! Sean, Orla and Oisin: They are right about that, captains! tried to turn around but, Ryan and Friends went over the waterfall with Sora and his two friends Ryan and Friends: screaming Sora and Donald: screaming Goofy: Yaa-hoo-hoo-hooie! Crash Bandicoot: Extreme fall! Sci-Ryan: screams fall. A map appears and unfurls and the logo sequence starts with the map zooming onto a ship and the map changes to a flag with a skull and crossbones with the world name "The Caribbean" appears. The logo then dissapears in flames a endless desert, Sora, Ryan and the others regain conciseness and sits up with a sigh Orla Ryan: At least we survived. But, the real question is... Sora: Where'd we end up this time? time later, they are walking, feeling tired Oisin Ryan: tired How long have we been walking on this area, Goofy? Goofy: We've been walkin' forever. Donald Duck: I'm exhausted... Jessie Primefan: I'm... too... tired... Andante Daze: Yeah. I'm feeling so tired of all that walking, my mom would see me swimming in the water, not sand. Orla Ryan: You and me both, Andanate. Sora: Some pirates. We won't get anywhere without a ship. Sci-Ryan: I feel tired, Sora. Evil Anna: Us too. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope we could find a ship. Bertram T. Monkey: If we could see a ship, I would be Sunset's bodyguard. Sora stops as he notice something Sora: A ship... Donald Duck: Sora, this is dry land. then see a ship in the distance Ryan, Sora and Friends: It is a ship! saw something sticking in the sand. They were legs which appeared to be kicking along with a pink feet kicking outside the sand Bertram T. Monkey: Cor, worms. Ryan F-Freeman: Those aren't worms. Heroes pulled them out from the sand. Which turned out to be Liam and Pinkipoo Pinkipoo: Ptagh, bleugh, I got sand in my mouth. Evil Anna: I know it's sand. Ghost-Cat-Pink thing. Liam: Thanks for pulling us out. Ryan F-Freeman: Anytime. But we need to catch up to that ship! run after the ship. Then a man in pirate attire runs past Ryan and Friends Jack Sparrow: Hail, Sora, Ryan, Meg and Friends! Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, it's... Sora: Jack Sparrow! stops and turns to see our heroes Jack Sparrow: ''Captain ''Jack Sparrow. Sonant Midnight: Sure is! Goofy: I agree. Ryan and Meg: chuckles Sora: Hey, Jack. Where are we? notices Jack is running again Jack Sparrow: Belay that. Ship absconding! Sora: Huh? Jack Sparrow: Help me catch the Pearl before she gets away! Sora: Aye, aye, Captain! Pinkipoo: Um, Mr. Sparrow, can you actually see me? Evil Ryan: He can talk about it later. Help Jack catch that ship! ???: I can help! They turned and saw a purple bird with a lasso. Liam: I know that Yo-Kai. Sora: Who's that? Liam: His name is Robbinyu. He is the evolved from of Peckpocket. Robbinyu once lassoed his ex-wife, or so I've been told. and friends run after the ship Ryan F-Freeman: Wait for us! Liam: Robbinyu, use your lasso! Robbinyu: My lasso? Sora: You know. Robbinyu: I would if we get more closer! Goofy: Come back, ship! and Friends got close and Meg uses her Keyblade and vanquished the two Heartless Robbinyu: Heartless sounds kinda scary. Bubble Beth: It's a good thing Ryan and Meg got Keyblades. Along with a few in this group. Ryan F-Freeman: She's right. Orla Ryan: We can't let our guards down. Liam: Right, Orla. Robbinyu: How are we going to catch that ship now? later, they got the ship. The ship goes over the sand dune and onto the sea. Ryan And Friend are on land with Jack Gibbs: Jack! Jack Sparrow: Mister Gibbs! Gibbs: Aye, Cap'n. Jack Sparrow: I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions, then. Gibbs: Sir? Jack Sparrow: There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of disabling upon my vessel—why? Gibbs: Sir, you're... You're in Davy Jones' Locker, Cap'n. face twitch a little Sora: Davy Jones' locker? Jack Sparrow: I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't. Ryan, Meg and friendsWe're in Davy Jones' Locker. Assuredly. ???: Jack Sparrow. sees Hector Barbossa. Sora gasps Sora: Barbossa! Jack Sparrow: Ah, Hector! It's been too long. Hasn't it? Hector Barbossa: Aye, Isle de Muerta, remember? You shot me. Jack Sparrow: No I didn't. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Liam. Looks like Barbossa is good. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer